


Twenty-six Minutes

by SpectreZhulik



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpectreZhulik/pseuds/SpectreZhulik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kaidan has been away for too long, and nobody has the patience to wait until they get home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty-six Minutes

“Shepard. _Shepard_.”

The voice rattled around inside her skull for a few seconds before it found a part of her brain that was paying attention and stuck there. Shepard gave her head a little shake and blinked to clear the film from her eyes. Garrus was staring at her from the other side of a holomap of the Presidium, annotated extensively with security checkpoints, sniper positions, and a nightmarish web of ventilation shafts, construction zones and Keeper tunnels that all needed to be locked down in the next six days. Even after five years, large parts of the Citadel were still a patchwork mess of debris and new construction. She and Garrus had spent the past month playing liaison between the Spectres and C-Sec, uneasy bedfellows at the best of times, to try and secure the station in advance of the upcoming anniversary celebrations. Anyone in the galaxy who considered themselves someone would be here, and that sort of person tended to like their black-tie galas without any assassinations, bombings or mass poisonings. Most of them anyway.

“You’re light years away.” The subtle chiding whirr in Garrus’s voice dragged her back to the present. “When was the last time you slept?”

She smirked, leaning against the display cradle. “About seven years ago, but it was a nice long sleep.” Garrus was the only one who’d let her get away with that morbid old joke.

“Yes, charming, but-” Both their omnitools pinged before he could finish the thought. An alert from Alliance flight control: the _Normandy_ had just cleared the nearest relay and would be docking within a quarter of an hour.  

“Ah. Well, that’s as good a reason as any to call it a night,” Garrus said.

“Are you sure? We can keep-”

He waved her off. “I think we’ve accomplished all we’re going to for today, anyway. I’ll set up a meeting with Bailey tomorrow afternoon to finalize the rest.”

It was a short elevator ride from the Spectre offices to the docking bay, and Shepard had a few minutes to wait for Kaidan to clear security and quarantine. She was leaning against one of the full-length viewports when he came around the corner, looking almost indecently appealing in his dress uniform. The smile that lit his eyes when he caught sight of her sent a twisting current of heat through her core and made her toes curl involuntarily.

“Hey, Shepard. I thought you’d be home in bed at this hour.”

“Briefings ran late. Really, really late,” she added with a rueful half-smile as she leaned in for a brief, chaste welcome-home kiss. When she started to pull back he tightened his arms around her, tucking his nose into the hollow behind her ear and inhaling deeply. She smiled against his shoulder and squeezed back. Three weeks apart was about two and a half too many for both of them.

Eventually she peeled herself away and slid an arm under his. “The embassies and C-Sec are already swamped ferrying people around and setting up security, so I thought we could just grab a skycar home.”

“Lead the way.” As they set off down the corridor he leaned close to whisper, “I need to get you home and out of that uniform ASAP.” The husky growl in her ear turned her spine to liquid.

Even at this hour, the VI map at the skycar stand flashed red with congestion alerts along all the main thoroughfares, and an electronic voice warbled apologetically about the estimated travel time required. With the influx of people on the Citadel it would take more than twice as long as it usually did to traverse the wards. But at least there was a car already waiting, the door gliding smoothly up and open at their approach. Shepard leaned over to program in their destination and Kaidan followed her in, sliding closer than was strictly necessary on the seat and leaning over to nuzzle her ear as the door slid closed behind them. She felt a pang of disappointment when he pulled back after just a moment, planting a kiss on her knuckles before turning to look out the window as they lifted away from the dock.

They weren’t more than a few hundred meters from the skycar stand when the car slowed dramatically. The VI display flickered on briefly to announce "unexpected delays" along with a new time estimate. _Oh, hell,_  she thought. Waiting until they got home could go jump out a window. Kaidan turned back to face her when she hmmed aloud.

“Twenty-six minutes,” she echoed the car’s monotone cadence, one eyebrow lifted suggestively for his benefit. As though her hand halfway up his thigh and moving toward even more dangerous territory wasn’t enough. “You still want to wait to get me home?”

“Shepard, it’s a public skycar. There’s a camera.” He gestured toward the stoic red light of the dashboard-mounted camera for emphasis.

“Uh-huh.” She shifted her hips, making a show of languidly recrossing her legs as she slid her hand even further down to palm him through the fabric of his uniform pants. He croaked in surprise and caught her wrist. She grinned up at him. “You might need to do something about that, huh?”

His omnitool was out almost before she could finish the sentence.

Most skycar security systems were little more than a hand waved vaguely at the general idea of deterring crime, and the light below the dashboard camera on this one went dull and winked out in response to a simple remote hack. In the time it took him to twitch his wrist and close out of the ‘tool interface she was in his lap, skirt hitching up around her thighs as she straddled him.

“That’s more like it.” She smiled down at him for a moment before curling her hands into his hair and dipping to kiss him, this time anything but chaste. The slow drag of her teeth against his bottom lip and the warm, soothing flick of her tongue that followed made him groan and wrap his arms tight around her.

“I missed you,” he breathed against her mouth.

“I missed you, too.” She let her tongue slide against his, a teasing foray to match the slow grind of her hips in his lap. Her hands had already moved to shift the tunic of his dress blues up, groping between them to loosen his belt buckle. He groaned again when she brushed against his growing erection, pressing heated, insistent kisses first to the catlike grin she gave him and then all along her jaw and neck. Big, calloused hands wound themselves in her hair and pulled it tight, making her whimper with need when he took her mouth again. Her hands were trapped awkwardly between them now, and before she could reach for his belt again he surged upward, shifting their positions so that she was pressed back into the seat underneath him. Now he was the one nipping and tugging at her bottom lip, sliding his body between her legs until she groaned into his mouth.

The tight confines of the skycar didn’t give them much room to work with, so he knelt in the floor in front of her while he pushed the narrow uniform skirt all the way up around her waist. When he saw the barely-there sliver of black stretch lace she wore underneath, he pulled back on his heels with a smirk.

“Really, Shepard? _That’s_ what you wore for a day of security and logistics briefings?”

“Maybe,” she gave him a sultry smile as she lifted her hips to help him slide them down and over her knees. “Or maybe I changed into these just to come meet you. Which theory do you pref— _ohh_."

He cut her off with one long, deliberate stroke of his tongue along her slit, then another. Her hips arched forward at the attention, her hand coming to rest on the back of his neck, close enough to his amp port to send a jolt down his spine that made him twitch and shiver. She thought she felt a hint of feedback, a subtle tremor in her own mutant nerve endings, but maybe it was just an illusion, a phantom sensation mingling with the moan he dragged from her throat with a pointed flick of his tongue. One of her shoes clunked to the floor as he curved both hands under her ass and scooted her forward to give himself better access.

Her skin was already beginning to flush, the heavy fabric of the uniform suddenly far too constricting. She fumbled at the fastenings, one button snapping off to ping against the window when he closed his lips over her and nipped lightly. He glanced up when she swore and then moved to help her undo the rest, pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses to each new expanse of skin they uncovered. A twist of heat spiked low and urgent in her belly at the fierce, almost proprietary light in his eyes, once she was fully exposed.

He grinned when he caught her looking, pushing her leg up to rest on the seat back in front of them before he began kissing and nipping his way down the back of her bare thigh, holding her gaze the whole time. He finally broke away when he reached the apex of her thighs, leaving her to watch and shiver in anticipation as he brushed his lips lightly over the tight little bundle of nerves there.

She closed her eyes and let out a gasp when he went to work again. That last image stayed, burning bright behind her eyes, seared into her brain as reality narrowed to exclude everything but what he was doing to her with his mouth. The vision of Kaidan kneeling between her thighs, with that look, in that uniform, would be keeping her warm on lonely nights for _years_ to come.

Before long she could feel the whisper of tiny, uncontrolled mass fields against her skin, every microscopic eezo core in her body sparking wildly at his touch, only to subside when he changed the pace, the pressure — teasing her. He’d learned how to make her come this way long ago, but with years more practice he knew now how to be exquisitely wicked with his mouth, drawing it out until she was trembling and writhing with overstimulation. She had to reach up and grab the headrest behind her — anything to center herself, to keep from flying away completely. Still, the pressure between her thighs increased with each practiced futter of his tongue, growing heavier and more insistent until she was aching with emptiness.

“Your hand,” she begged breathlessly. “Use your hand, too.” She cried out when he obliged, sliding two fingers inside her with a come-hither motion that made the world shatter into fragments of crystalline sensation. Too-sharp edges dragged against her nerves as she broke underneath him, his name falling from her lips again and again in a gasping, staccato mantra. It was too much, far too much, but he didn’t stop, fucking her with his fingers and suckling at her until she arched up, her body taut as a bowstring between his mouth and the headrest she was still gripping for dear life.

It was a delight to be able to just let go, to shout his name with everything she had in the strange semi-public privacy of the skycar. To not worry about soundproofing, about crew or guests or neighbors as she let loose. She came hard, clenching tight around his fingers and almost sobbing with the force of it. His response was an eager groan, felt more than heard, purring against her center as she came undone.

Half an eternity slipped by before the aftershocks began to die down, leaving her with trembling thighs and fingers numb where they’d dug into the headrest. Finally, Kaidan stilled and drew back to nuzzle her thigh while she settled against the seat, shaky but sated, glowing. His lips were soft and warm still when he moved up to kiss her, salty with sweat and the familiar, tangy-sweet taste of herself.

“I really missed that,” she smiled and bit her lip, almost shy as he kissed her again before letting his head come to rest between her breasts. They stayed that way for a few minutes, lingering in the familiar scent of one another while faint sheen of sweat from her flushed skin cooled and her breathing grew steady again. Her thigh was just beginning to ache from the stretch when the skycar VI chimed.

“One minute to your destination,” the disembodied voice informed them.

“I should probably let you get dressed, huh?” Kaidan murmured huskily against her collarbone. It was another beat before he moved, climbing back onto the seat next to her and rummaging helpfully in the floorboards to find her missing left shoe.

She managed to put herself back together surprisingly quickly given how boneless she still felt, doing up the last few fiddly buttons and adjusting her collar as they drew to a halt alongside the skycar dock at their building. Kaidan tucked a hand under her elbow, helping compensate for her jellied legs as she climbed out onto the platform.

It took her three steps to realize, turning back with a look of horror as the car pulled away, already merging back into the flow of traffic. Kaidan raised an eyebrow at her round-eyed stare. “Everything alright?”

“My underwear.” It was barely more than a whisper, almost lost among the background whine of skycars and atmospheric systems. “I think we left it.”

He waited a few beats, his face a perfect mask of confusion, before responding.

“What these?” The wolfish grin as he pulled them from his pocket earned him a weak punch in the arm.

“I’m still not sure they qualify as _underwear_ , but okay, Shepard.”

 

 


End file.
